


Lost To Duty

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Gwen get ‘lost’ for a while.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost To Duty

**** Title:  Lost To Duty  
  
Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 597 **

** Summary:  ** Arthur and Gwen get ‘lost’ for a while.

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://rainbow-connec.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbow_connec**](http://rainbow-connec.livejournal.com/) : A/G, canon era or au, Gwen and Arthur get lost...somehow... **

  


** Lost To Duty ~Fluff~ Arthur/Gwen ~G~  **

Gwen was on her way to the luncheon with the Ladies of the Court to organize the May Day festival. She was walking down the corridor without Percival, her usual guard, who was on patrol. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her. She started to scream but when she saw Arthur smiling at her she just smiled back. 

“Arthur, we are not hiding from your father anymore.” She laughed.

“No, but I thought we should have a few moments alone.”  Arthur whispered.

“Oh really and how are we going to do that?” Gwen whispered back.

“I have a plan. Come on.” Arthur pulled Gwen down the corridor and avoided the guards on more than one occasion as they made their way to one of the empty turret rooms. 

Gwen was surprised to find blankets, cushions and fresh candles. 

“Did Merlin help you with this?” She asked as she looked around.

“No. you can tell because there isn’t any food. Merlin would have food for us.” Arthur looked at her and grinned.

“Yes, I believe he would.” Gwen smiled. “Arthur, they are going to realize we are missing soon. I was on my way to the luncheon to discuss the May Day festival. I know I will be missed. Aren’t you supposed to be training?” 

“Well, yes but we haven’t had any real time to ourselves. I wish we could go into the woods and have a picnic.” Arthur said as he led her over to the blanket.

“Somehow our picnics always end in disaster.” Gwen reminder him.

“True but I have always enjoyed the beginnings.” Arthur helped her sit on the spread out blanket. “Did you know that the sunset is lovely from this window?”

“Sunset is hours away, Arthur. We will be missed before then, surely.”

“I can dream can’t I? Remember when I wanted to be a farmer. I was so young then.” He sat close beside her.

“We both were. Now we are married and we are responsible for an entire kingdom.” Gwen smiled.

“Which is the reason we have no time to do this anymore. I want to make sure we don’t lose each other to the duty of the kingdom.” Arthur said.  

“That is a lofty goal.” Gwen sighed. It was actually a nearly impossible one.

“We shall have time set aside each week just to watch the sunset and daydream.” Arthur said as he gazed out the window. 

Gwen laughed. “That sounds so romantic. We are not farmers. It won’t be easy to slip away like this again.”

“I know but we need to be those two people on that blanket talking about being a farmer and his wife even if it is just for a short time.” Arthur took her hand in his.

“It sounds like you want to unite those naïve lovers with the married couple we are today.” Gwen smiled.

“Exactly! Can we promise?” 

“Yes, I promise to sneak off with you.” Gwen laughed.

“Next time we are going to plan this better. I could use a snack.” Arthur looked around. 

“Arthur, I think you need to train more and snack less. Merlin put another hole in your sword belt just last week.” Gwen reminded him.

“Don’t remind me. How do you just keep getting more beautiful while I turn into a fat old man?”

Gwen burst out laughing.

“There she is!” Arthur leaned over and kissed her softly.

The ringing of the alarm bell marked the end of time together.

Arthur barely got down to the courtyard before the Knights headed off to search for them.   

   


End file.
